Monster High: Blame it on the Ghouls
Monster High: Blame it on the Ghouls is an all new fan-fiction created by Thenaturals. It will star the ensemble cast of OCs created by Thenaturals. Synopsis: Meet Breanna Beetlejuice, the famous granddaughter of Beetlejuice, as she moves to a brand new school, Monster High, where everything is not as it screams to be. When she joins the ghoulish student body, she befriends a whole host of monsterous faces, including skilful archer Angela, super-sweet Clarissa, mind-speaking scot Nessalyn and fierce fearleading Lina. But when the scarily superficial Kressida Kraine has a plan to unleash chaos among the students, it's up to Breanna to kick in some ghoul power to save the school. Read 'Monster High: Blame it on the Ghouls' today - a tale of frights, friendships and ghoulness by Breanna Burton. Characters: These characters either have or will feature in the novel. *'Breanna Beetlejuice' is the main protagonist of the novel. She transfers from Scaraday School for the Undead and arrives at Monster High, where she is trying to fit in with the crowd. She is an avid cook, but what she doesn't know she will always have a go at - she is also a talented fearleader, and ends up making it onto the Fearrios. *'Lina Greene' is the deuteragonist of the novel. She is the captain of the Fearrios and the vocalist of popular band Lina Greene and the Monster Mash. She may come across as tough and mean but she is a nice ghoul at heart, but will always defend her best friends. She has a huge family, and is extremely popular. *'Angela L. Goulding' is the girl that Breanna first meets at the assembly, and is considered a good friend. She likes to play by the rules in a pretty hardcore way, but is not afraid to let loose at times. She is a skilled archer and mathmatician, but her not-so-skilled flight leads her into lots of trouble. *'Nessalyn Van Loch' is a sweet, comforting Scottish ghoul that is always around to help. She is an expert in phantom physics, and is also good at speaking her mind and saying what needs to be said, especially when others won't. She has a heavy Scottish accent, and some people don't understand her much. *'Clarissa Del Rue' is another friend to Breanna in the novel. She is extremely sweet and likes to sugar-coat what she says, but can have a fiery temper if needs be. Her skin is boiling hot, which makes her quite avoidable, but she never hesitates to find new friends, and help them out when needs be. *'Kressida Kraine' is the main antagonist of the novel. She is sly, cunning and superficial, and sees herself as top of the social hierarchy. She likes to plot and plan something gruesome and hurtful to others, and refers to herself in the third person. *'Janinie Giantiee' is Kressida's hopeless lackey and assistant in the novel. She is quite dumb and annoying, as well as regularly annoying people by telling them to eat their vegetables. She is, however, easy to manipulate. *'Impert Puck' is Clarissa's so-called boyfriend who is much shorter than other boys. He is sarcastic and blunt but very caring. *'Quil Liphoth' is a 'hunk' in the school who is crushed on by lots of girls in school. However, when he meets Breanna he is enamoured, so he decides to date her. *'Yolanda Jedi' is the head of crafts as well as the defacto leader of Prom Committee. She is clearly Type A stereotype, and always makes sure every last detail is perfect. *'Fenora Swamp' is the head of catering for the Prom Committee, and Yolanda's beta. Unlike Yolanda, she is much more relaxed, and will offer to help out other ghouls. *'Theo Exactly' is the head of promotive activity for the Prom Committee, and Fenora's on-off boyfriend. He is an overall geek, who likes comics, 'Coffins & Normies' and being nerdy. *'Allie N. Greene' is Lina's younger sister, as well as her only biological sibling, She is autistic and secretive, and she is also the silent type. *'Dakota Locre-Jones' is the narrator of Chapter 13, who likes snooping around lockers. Her being a ghostly form due to some complication makes her stick her head inside lockers regularly. *'Beatrice Capri' is the newsreader and swimming prodigy. She helps out Breanna and the ghouls by broadcasting a swimming contest to distract Kressida from her plans. *'Lori 'Nerds' Wonka' is a crazy, candy-loving girl who craves sugar and is very hyperactive. Her obsession plays a part in the ending, and in a good way. *'Erika Shriekiell' is a student and the champion at hammer throwing. And by hammer, we don't mean ball and chain. She also helps out Breanna and the ghouls. *'Sodian LaClawstrum' is a part-mechanical normie who falls in love with Lina, but keeps a deadly secret, which he hides to protect his friends. *'DJ Roc Candee' is the party-loving DJ who is always out for a cheer. He is a wannabe rapper, and has his own posse of girls named Zinfandel, Chardonnay, Merlot and Shiraz *'Mindy Creature' is a cameragirl and the sarcastic, grumpy she-creature. *'Rina Grimmie',' Joey Doon '''and' 'Eliza Paradox' go to see what is going on. *Sepia Kovarian' meets Breanna and is remembered by her. *'Bionickaren''' is a robotic fearleader who wants to be a real girl. Chapters: Chapter 1 - The Ghoul, the Bad and the Undeniable (released 20th Feb) Chapter 2 - A Scream Come True (released 21st Feb) Notes: *This is the start of the newest depiction of Thenaturals OC fandom and differs from previous statements. It takes place five years after the current storyline, meaning that the canon ghouls have all graduated. *Thenaturals decided to redesign the map of Monster High to make it bigger, showing that the school will have expanded greatly. Coffin corridor will be shaped exactly like a coffin, with grand staircases a la Titanic. Classrooms will be allocated by subjects, and many places will be moved around. I will print the new map one day. *There will be a ton of surprises, twists and cliffhangers. *EVERYONE will be getting at least a cameo in the book. DJ Roc Candee will be the DJ at the Ghoul Bash. *There will possibly be a sequel after Blame it on the Ghouls is complete. External links: *The chapters will be posted here. Category:Fanfiction